The third Winchester
by dapperswag
Summary: Sam and Dean have a younger brother called Blaine. What happens when the third Winchester gets stuck in an elevator with a boy named Kurt Hummel? Glee Supernatural crossover. Klaine. Two shot. I do not own Glee nor Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

You might know the Winchester brothers. Hunters? The sons of John Winchester? Does it ring a bell? Well, what you don't know is that Sam and Dean are not the only Winchesters. No, they have a younger brother. Well, technically a half-brother, but a brother nevertheless. Blaine Winchester is a 16 year old, still slightly adorable and cheerful boy who seemed to come out of nowhere. The mother did not want him, so John had been forced to take care of him. Okay, forced seems to be the wrong word. He was happy to, even though he was the result of one of the very few one night stands he's had in his life. He taught him to be a hunter, just like his older sons, and just like Dean he seemed to actually like his life that way, but that was probably the greatest similarity between them. Blaine was very much like Sam in a lot of ways. Even though Sam and Dean weren't quite fond of the idea of getting a little brother at the ages of 6 and 10, they pretty much adored him now. But they never told him that of course. As soon as Blaine hit 13 he was allowed to hunt with them. Then Sam went off for college and their dad disappeared, so at the age of 16 he was forced onto the road with his older brothers. Only he wasn't forced at all. He was happy to help, even though he had to pretty much sit in the backseat and watch them do everything. Literally.

"I still can't quite figure out how these things are connected, to be honest," Sam said, frowning deeply.

"Maybe we have to dig deeper. Really look into the heart of the mystery. What do we know about this town anyway?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, we know it's a small town in Ohio. Not very important or well-visited at all," Sam started.

"Maybe that's why this demon, or whatever it is, is doing it here. Because it's so small it won't draw any attention."

"It's probable. What do you think, Blaine?"

"I'm sorry, but are you actually asking for my opinion?" Blaine replied, nonchalantly tilting his head to the side.

"Ha ha, very funny, smartass," Dean said while Sam just rolled his eyes with a smile.

Blaine grinned. This was normal behavior for them. Blaine usually got rather sarcastic whenever they decided to involve him since it didn't happen that often. He leaned back in his seat and looked out of the window. What wonders would Lima bring them?

Dean went to check them in on the hotel they were staying at, leaving Sam and Blaine to get their bags. Once they were inside Dean waved them over to where he was standing by the elevator. They went up to their room in silence.

"I get the bed!" Sam and Blaine exclaimed once they were inside. Dean froze by the door and gave them an indignant glare.

"Not fair guys," he complained.

"Everything's fair in love and war," Blaine said with a grin as he shoveled his bag onto the bed while Sam threw himself onto the other.

"Stop reading so much," Dean shot back and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"You should try it. It's very entertaining," Sam said and smirked as Dean shook his head.

"I'm surrounded by nerds."

"I'm going to check out the hotel," Blaine said a while later, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Be careful, kid. We don't want you to get lost," Dean said, not looking up from the papers he was currently reading.

Blaine rolled his eyes and left the room. He walked around the floor for some minutes before getting into the elevator and down to the lobby. The hotel was nothing out of the ordinary, no hotel they had ever been staying at was, but he always liked to examine it before going to bed, just to feel at least a little bit of safety and recognition. He smiled at the receptionist before walking towards the elevator again to return to his room. As the doors were just about to close he heard a voice cry out for him to hold them open, so naturally he did. The guy – the very _handsome_ guy – smiled gratefully at him as he entered. Blaine shot him one of his charming grins back.

Some silent seconds went by, only interrupted by the light sound of the elevator music. Blaine glanced at the boy again. He seemed to be around his age, beautiful blue-green eyes and smooth-looking hair. Blaine could not deny the fact that he thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

And he had absolutely _not_ thought of the fact that he would get stuck with him in an elevator. What were the odds, really?

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a while," Blaine said when they didn't move for over a minute, standing still between two floors. The guy looked absolutely panic-stricken.

"Hey, it's okay. They're gonna get us out. We'll be fine," Blaine reassured him. The other boy gave him a weak smile. "My name is Blaine, by the way. Might as well get to know each other since we're stuck here."

The boy laughed. Man, his laugh was magical. "Kurt."

"So, Kurt. What brings you to Lima?"

"Oh, I live here, but our house is having some kind of trouble, so we're forced to live here for a while."

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"Have you seen this place?" Kurt asked, nose wrinkling in disgust.

Blaine barked out a laugh. "Believe me, not the worst I've seen."

"You made that sound like you stay at hotels a lot."

"Well, I do. We kind of travel a lot in my family."

"Why did you come here?"

"Me and my brothers, we had, uh, some business to take care of."

"Is it that kind of business that makes you feel relieved you're stuck here for a while?" Kurt asked, leaning back onto the wall. Blaine smiled.

"Not really, but I'm kind of happy we got stuck. In that way I had an excuse to talk to you."

Kurt flushed and looked down. Blaine smiled even wider. He was absolutely adorable.

Of course that's when the elevator had to start working again. Cockblock.

"I guess I'll see you around," Blaine said once they were out.

Kurt turned to him with a shy smile. "Probably," he said. "It was nice meeting you, Blaine."

"You two." Blaine followed Kurt with his eyes as he walked away. "Kurt."

***Line break***

"Took you long enough," Dean said once he entered the hotel room again. Blaine lay down on his bed with a sigh.

"I got stuck in the elevator."

Both of his brothers snorted out an eerily similar laugh.

"Just your luck then," Sam said.

"Actually I think my luck was rather awesome today," Blaine replied.

"Oh?"

Blaine did not offer them any kind of explanation, he just struggled to get out of his shirt while still lying down, reaching for his pajamas to change right on the spot.

"Dude, we don't want to see you half naked," Dean mocked, covering his eyes playfully.

"I know. You'll just get jealous," Blaine shot back. Dean snorted.

"Right. Now get to bed. It's 9 pm. It's bedtime for you."

"Shut up."

***Line break***

"This hotel might not be that great, but their coffee is freaking awesome," Dean said and took a sip out of his cup. They were currently sitting in the cafeteria, trying to gather some energy for a new day. Blaine took a huge bite out of his bagel.

"Blaine! Hi!" a voice said from behind and made him choke on his breakfast. Sam thumped him on the back while Dean shot him an amused look. With watering eyes he turned to the source of the voice.

"Kurt! H-hi," he stammered, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I startled you," Kurt said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You caught me by surprise, that's all." Blaine waved it off. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine nearly swooned.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Kurt said with a playful wink.

Blaine gulped. "Yeah. It was nice seeing you again, Kurt."

He turned back to his brothers once Kurt had left. They were both smirking at him.

"What?"

"And who was that?" Sam asked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

"That was Kurt. I got stuck in the elevator with him," Blaine said, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Wait? That was what you meant when you said your luck was awesome? You met Kurt?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Now Blaine was blushing furiously.

"I-I mean-I just-uhm-you know," he stuttered. His brothers laughed at him.

"Oh, you so like him," Sam said once they calmed down.

"Do not," Blaine protested.

"Do so. You're so oblivious you didn't even notice the way you guys were flirting through a half a minute conversation," Dean said.

Blaine folded his arms and looked down. His brothers smiled at his discomfort.

"Aww, you're cute when you're in love," Dean grinned.

"Okay, first of all, I can't be in love with him. I hardly know the guy!"

"But you want to get to know him, don't you?"

"I…maybe."

"Knew it."

"Shut up."

"Not really intending to."

"You're impossible."

"So are you."

"Stop being childish."

"Stop giving me reasons to."

"Guys, can you both shut up?"

"Sorry, Sammy."

"Why don't you ask him out? Then you'll get to know him better," Sam suggested when they caught Blaine looking at Kurt's direction.

"I…"

"As we're not really getting anywhere on the case, we'll probably be here for a while. Might as well have some fun," Dean said and winked at his youngest brother.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but swallowed nervously when he glanced at Kurt again.

"Come on, you don't really have anything to lose, do you?"

Blaine nodded. "You're right." He stood up and walked over to where Kurt was sitting. "Kurt? I, uh, was just wondering if maybe you'd like to get a coffee or a soda or whatever you like. With me, that is. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me. On a date. Go out with me on a date."

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at Blaine's rambling. Kurt smiled as he thought Blaine was rather adorable.

"Of course I want to, Blaine," he replied.

Neither of the Winchesters had ever seen their younger brother smile that hugely.

**A/N:**

**I've recently started watching Supernatural and I absolutely love it! So, as the Blaine stan that I am I just had to write a one shot where he's Dean and Sam's younger brother. And as usual I turned it into Klaine. Sue me.**

**But I'd rather you not to, though.**

**Anyway, if you haven't watched Supernatural I suggest you do it now. It's amazing!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Btw, it's currently like 1:30 in the morning, so if anything doesn't makes sense, you'll know why.**

**/xo Natassa**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, my God," came Blaine's breathless voice. "I'm freaking out."

"Relax," Dean called to him, looking up when the young boy emerged from the bathroom.

"I can't relax. He's going to hate me, I swear. He only agreed to this date because he was too nice to say no." Blaine threw himself on the bed. "This is all your fault," he said accusingly, glaring at his older brothers.

"How is it our fault?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow from behind his laptop.

"You made me ask him out. This catastrophe will be your responsibility."

"Come on, man. It'll be fine," Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, he's gonna love you. I mean, who can resist a Winchester?" Dean said and grinned. "Especially a short, puppy-like Winchester."

"I would say something back at that, but I'm afraid my brain's going through a short circuit at the moment," Blaine said monotonously.

"Blaine, just be yourself. He's gonna love you," Sam reassured, returning to his laptop.

Blaine sighed deeply before heaving himself off of the bed. "I'm going to get ready," he announced, stepping into the bathroom again and jumped in the shower. One hour, three shirts, five bowties and half a bottle hair-gel later he was ready for his date with Kurt Hummel.

"How do I look?" he asked, standing in the centre of the room and holding his arms out. "Be honest."

"It's not really the look I would go for," Dean started, examining him with an amused smile. "But it seems to work for you."

"You look fine, Blaine," Sam said when the youngest Winchester turned to him for confirmation. "You're gonna sweep him off his feet," he added with a smirk.

Blaine gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright. Uhm. Don't wait up."

"Oh, you know we will," Dean said. "We will want to hear every detail afterwards. And don't withhold any information, okay little brother?" he winked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but flush a bit. "Bye, guys."

"Good luck," they both called after him as he left the room. Once the door was closed they turned to each other.

"Our little Blainey's all grown up," Dean mock-sniffed.

"I'm so happy for him. I mean, you can tell that he's been feeling kind of lonely," Sam said.

"Yeah. Now he finally gets to let loose a little," Dean grinned. "Do you think they'll do it?"

"God, Dean. No. He's sixteen," Sam said in disgust.

"So? It's not like I was a virgin when I was sixteen."

"Yes, you were, Dean."

"Shut up, Sammy."

***Line break***

"Hi."

Blaine's head snapped up and he caught sight of the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. Kurt was dressed in – well, it doesn't matter what he was dressed in. It's not like Blaine could concentrate on that anyway. His face was way too enchanting. So was his body. But the only thing Blaine could actually comprehend when it came to his outfit was his tight jeans. And I mean_ tight_. Like, wow. Did he want Blaine to faint or something?

"Hi," he breathed out, standing up from the table at the hotel cafeteria. Yes, they decided to have dinner there. Fancy, huh?

"You look beautiful," he blurted out before he could stop himself. Kurt blushed in delight and sat down when Blaine held out his chair.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he smiled. Yup, Blaine was lost. The rest of the night went by way too fast for his liking. All he could remember was a lot of laughter and smiles from Kurt's side, so either he entertained him well or he made a fool out of himself. Well, either way Kurt seemed to have a good time.

"I had fun tonight," Kurt said, as if he could read his mind. "We should do it again sometime."

Blaine grinned, the confidence he'd felt when they first met slowly starting to resurface. "Absolutely." Why he leaned in and kissed him, he doesn't know. I mean, wasn't it too soon? And should he let Kurt make the first move? Oh, my God, what if Kurt didn't like that he was so forward? What if he decided that he didn't want to see him again? What if-

Hold on. He's kissing him back. Oh. Apparently he wasn't too forward. He was a giggly mess by the time he returned to his hotel room. Like promised, Sam and Dean were waiting for him.

"There you are!" Dean exclaimed. "I was starting to think you'd gotten yourselves a room or something."

Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall. "Seriously, Dean?"

"What? You never know with today's teens."

Blaine gave a small smile. His older brothers were looking at him expectantly.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So what?"

"How did the date go?"

"Oh, it was fine."

"Just fine?" Sam prompted.

"Okay, it might've been kind of amazing."

They raised their eyebrows at him and he finally let his façade down.

"It was the best first date of my life," he said and resisted the urge to squeal. Dean would no doubt use it against him later.

The older males broke into huge smiles.

"I'm so happy for you, bro," Sam said just as Dean asked, "Did you kiss?"

Blaine bit his lip and nodded shyly.

"Get some!"

"Okay, shut up," Blaine said and started walking towards the bathroom to get changed, wanting more than anything to get away from his brothers' teasing.

"Aww, look at you, all grown up," Sam cooed.

"Shut up," he repeated.

"But we want more details!"

"Yeah, who kissed who?"

"Did you pay for the meal?"

"What did you talk about?"

"Would you ever consider doing it with him?"

Slam. The door was shut in their faces. They both shook their heads with a grin.

"He's gonna have to come out eventually," Dean said, leaning back on the bed.

They both heard Blaine groan.

**A/N:**

**So, some of you have asked me to continue this. It was supposed to be a one shot, but I guess one more chapter wouldn't hurt. But no more, guys. If I wanted it to be a story I would've written it differently.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't really write anything about the date. Dates just aren't my thing, even if it is Kurt and Blaine.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry it's so short, but like I said, I wasn't really supposed to write a second part.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
